User blog:Onup147/56 Q
Yo this is Onup and we’re going to ask Judas a bunch of questions ^_^. This was inspired by KnucklesFangirl’s “30 character questions” blog. I’m pretty sure that no one are going to ask there characters more questions then me but if you can then go for it :3 Onup: #1 Who are/were your parents? (Know their names, occupations, personalities, etc.) Judas: My father’s name was Jack Dagger and my mom’s name was Arie Dagger. My dad was a doctor in the war, my mother was a solider. Onup: #2 Do you have any siblings? What are/were they like? Judas: Don’t have any -_- Onup: # 3 To which social class do you belong? Judas: Upper-class ^_^ business is good Onup: # 4 Are you right- or left-handed? Judas: I’m both in other words I’m ambidextrous. Onup: # 5 What does your voice sound like? Judas: like pure awesomeness Onup: # 6 What words and/or phrases do you use very frequently? Judas: Hmm… I use the word crud alot Onup: # 7 What do you have in your pockets? Judas: out one gold ring Onup: # 8 How would you describe your childhood in general? Judas: it sucked really badly Onup: #9 What is your earliest memory? Judas: Playing in the snow with my parents Onup: #10 Did you enjoy school? Judas: didn’t go to school Onup: #11 Where did you learn most of your skills and other abilities? Judas: On the streets Onup: #12 While growing up, did you have any role models? If so, describe them. Judas: I was to more worried about what I was going to eat today then choosing a role model Onup: #13 As a child, what did you want to be when you grew up? Judas: A Rock Star ^_^ Onup: #14 As a child, what were your favorite activities? Judas: designing EX gears and free running Onup: #15 As a child, what kinds of personality traits did you display? Judas: Believe it or not I was very quiet, I would often just stare and not say anything unless I had anything important to share. Onup: #16 As a child, were you popular? Who were your friends, and what were they like? Judas: I definitely wasn't popular at the orphanage but I was liked among my friends. My friend at that time was a small group of kid thief in the streets, we don’t talk about our past sense it usually a sad story about how we end up on the streets to begin with. Onup: #17 When and with whom was your first kiss? Judas: Haven’t had one……. yet. Onup: #18 What do you consider the most important event of your life so far? Judas: Probably when I found my black short sword, it was the first time I felt powerful. Onup: #19 Who has had the most influence on you? Judas: Its definitely you, no one can give me more trouble then you -_- Onup: #20 What do you consider your greatest achievement? Judas: I have friends that I can trust with my soul, how many people can say that. Onup: #21 What is your greatest regret? Judas: I regret not being strong enough to save any of my friends Onup: #22 What is the most evil thing you have ever done? Judas: That’s a tough one… I guess insulting God. Onup: #23 Do you have a criminal record of any kind? Judas: Definitely yes the cops could never catch me ^_^ Onup: #24 When was the time you were the most frightened? Judas: the day I ran away from the orphanage. Onup: #25 What is the most embarrassing thing ever to happen to you? Judas: Tyson throwing a pie in my face -_- Onup: #26 If you could change one thing from your past, what would it be, and why? Judas: I wish the war never existed. If it wasn't for war my parent and my friends would still be with me.... Onup: #27 What is your best memory? Judas: That one summer vacation, we all hade a blast. It was a little funny when Eureka blasted you off the beach Onup: Lucky I landed safely but in my defense she was getting a little out of control Onup: #28 What is your worst memory? Judas: Seeing my friends slotered before my very eye....if only i was strong enough. Onup: #28 Are you basically optimistic or pessimistic? Judas: I’m Optimistic Onup: #29 What is your greatest fear? Judas: Failing to save my friends… Onup: #30 What are your religious views? Judas: Each to his own. I never had faith in any god. Onup: #31 What are your political views? Judas: Not the political type I don’t care who’s king I’ll still do whatever I want when I want it. Onup: #32 What are your views on sex? Judas: It's between two people that love each other very much. Onup: #33 Are you able to kill? Under what circumstances do you find killing to be acceptable or unacceptable? Judas: First OF COURSE I'M ABLE, I'm an assassin after all. Second I only Kill people who has a high bounty or someone i really hate with a passion. Onup: #34 In your opinion, what is the most evil thing any human being could do? Judas: Abandoning there nakama is the worst that anyone could do. Onup: #35 Do you believe in the existence of soul mates and/or true love? Judas: I want to believe but I'm not getting my hopes up. Onup: #36 What do you believe makes a successful life? Judas: A good work ethic, setting goals and achieving them. Onup: #37 How honest are you about your thoughts and feelings (i.e. do you hide your true self from others, and in what way)? Judas: I'm very open with my thought, it's my fealing i try to hide. I don't want my friends to worry but i end up having a cold stare or i just laghe it off. Onup: #38 Do you have any biases or prejudices? Judas: I really don't like people that belive in fate. I believe a man controls his own destiny. Onup: #39 Is there anything you absolutely refuse to do under any circumstances? Why do you refuse to do it? Judas: I would never abandon my nakama. they are like family to me and i will do everything in my power to protect them. Onup: #40 Who or what, if anything, would you die for (or otherwise go to extremes for)? Judas:......everyone that knows me know that i would die to protect my friends. Onup: #41 In general, how do you treat others (politely, rudely, by keeping them at a distance, etc.)? Does your treatment of them change depending on how well you know them, and if so, how? Judas: I talk to everyone i meet casually. Depending if i like them or not, If i like them i treat them nicely but if i don't i'm definitely rude to them. Onup: #42 Who is the most important person in your life, and why? Judas: Who how can you expect me to answer that all my nakama are important to me. Onup: #43 Who is the person you respect the most, and why? Judas: Hmmm....can't think of anyone. Onup: #44 Do you trust anyone to protect you? Who, and why? Judas: I trust all of my nakama. I believe in them, they are loyal and always there when i need them.....I'm lucky to have them in my life. Onup: #45 Do you care what others think of you? Judas: Unless you're one of my friends no. Onup: #46 What is your most treasured possession? Judas: That would be my long sword Tsubaki Onup: #47 What is your favorite color? Judas: Red Onup: #48 How do you deal with stress? Judas: I fly around on my Gemini star. Onup: #49 Are you spontaneous, or do you always need to have a plan? Judas: A little of both Onup: #50 What is your greatest strength as a person? Judas:Loyalty Onup: #51 Name three things you consider yourself to be very good at, and three things you consider yourself to be very bad at. Judas: Im great at fighting, having fun, and helping my friends. Im not a great negotiator, cook or a tailor. Onup: #52 Do you like yourself? Judas: Yes Onup: #53 What goal do you most want to accomplish in your lifetime? Judas: To be the absolut stronget Onup: #54 Where do you see yourself in 5 years? Judas: I see myself as the strongest in mobias ^_^ Onup: #55 If you could choose, how would you want to die? Judas: I would die protecting my freinds. Onup: #56 If you knew you were going to die in 24 hours. Judas: I would spend my final moment with my nakama Category:Blog posts